project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnemite Line/B2W2
Magnemite can be found in Virbank Complex. It is relatively common in both the inner and outer areas of the Virbank Complex, although it is slightly more common in the inner part of the Virbank Complex. Magneton can be found in the grass surrounding the P2 Laboratory, while Magnezone is a relatively rare shaking grass encounter in the same location. As one of the best Electric types and possessing one of the best, if not THE best defensive typing in the entire game, the Magnemite line is a very good choice in any game, but it is never as early to obtain as it is in Black 2 and White 2. Right off the bat it has decent bulk and hits hard, while Magneton and Magnezone further exemplify this. The low base HP stat of Magnemite and Magneton can be slightly annoying, but by the time you get to Magnezone you will have a very bulky Pokémon on your hands. It doesn't have a diverse movepool and Magnezone is actually slower than Magneton, but it will handily deal with many opponents and can be used against almost anything without an obvious Ground, Fighting, or Fire move in a pinch. It also has support moves like Thunder Wave and Supersonic to be a real team player. The Magnemite Line has a great combination of bulk and power. Smogon put it in the Top Tier of the B2W2 ingame tier list, and for good reason. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #2 - Roxie (Virbank City, Poison-type): * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): * Colress (Route 4): * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): * Rood (Driftveil City): * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): * Hugh (Undella Town): * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): * Shadow (Opelucid City): * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): All physical hitters, except the two Cryogonal, with largely resisted moves. Magnezone has a field day here. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Again, two Cryogonal and a physical hitter. Not hard for Magnezone at all. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): * Hugh (Victory Road): * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): * Post-Game: }} Moves Magnemite will start with Tackle, Supersonic, and ThunderShock, and might have SonicBoom already. If it doesn't, it's only one level. SonicBoom will do great damage to things it can't really hurt, especially Audinos while grinding. A little later is Thunder Wave, which is useful on almost anything, and allows Magnemite to get some speed control. Magnet Bomb is a little later and is physical, but can tide you over until Mirror Shot, which is special. These will act as your primary Steel attacks for a while. You can get Metal Sound if you feel you're not doing enough damage, but it's not vital. At this point you're really struggling for Electric attacks. This is the weak point of Magnemite's level-up set, as you either need to teach it Volt Switch or use Electro Ball, which will become stronger if you use Thunder Wave. It's messy, but it's the best you've got, and Magneton/Magnezone can tank most hits easily anyway. At level 39 you finally get Flash Cannon, which is the best Steel move you get and it's better still due to not having to wait for the TM (which is postgame). The only level-up move to be concerned about from here is level 51's Discharge, which is the only reliable Electric move you get that does decent damage, as the TM for Thunderbolt is on the Elite Four's doorstep. From the Move Reminder, Magneton (but not Magnezone) gets Tri Attack if you feel like it, but Magnezone gets Barrier if you're feeling you lack defense (somehow) and Mirror Coat, which could be amusing with Sturdy as your ability. Honestly, though, most Pokémon don't do enough damage for it to be worth it. The main TMs this line will want, as stated before, are Volt Switch after beating the Nimbasa Gym, Thunderbolt which you get from your rival after beating him at the end of Victory Road, and Charge Beam from an NPC in Lentimas Town. These are the key ones. You could try for Hidden Power, but you need to go to the Battle Subway or World Tournament for those, making it not really worth it. The Move Tutors give you mostly weak and/or physical moves, but Signal Beam in Driftveil City could be nice if you fancy the coverage. It helps you hit the pesky Grass-types that resist your Electric STAB, and can therefore be very helpful, especially during the mid-game when Grass-types are everywhere. Recommended moveset: Thunderbolt, Flash Cannon, Signal Beam, Thunder Wave / Discharge / Thunder Recommended Teammates (Pokémon that work well on the same team with the one being analyzed) Other Magnemite's stats Magneton's stats Magnezone's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that raises Special Attack is amazing. Modest is, of course, far and away the best, while Quiet is a close second. Rash and Mild are fine, as Magnezone is very bulky anyway. Anything that lowers Special Attack is annoying, and anything that raises Attack is also annoying, albeit slightly less so. * Which Ability do I want? Magnezone's two abilities are Sturdy and Magnet Pull. Sturdy is much better as you'll never be OHKO'd by stray Earthquakes or the incredibly rare OHKO moves (which are mostly restricted to wild Excadrill that you likely outlevel and have no business fighting anyway), but you generally have the bulk to take most of what the game has to throw at you, so Magnet Pull is by no means a write off. Magnet Pull can get you Steel-types a bit easier if you're into that or doing a mono-Steel run, as well. Sturdy is much better but not having it is not a deal-breaker. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have a Magneton right around the time you reach Driftveil. Once you get a Magneton, just march straight up to Chargestone Cave and stick a Rare Candy into its nonexistent mouth. * How good is the Magnemite line in a Nuzlocke? Absolutely amazing. It resists pretty much any attack you'll encounter in the early game, and its typing and bulk are great assets in the late game as well. Not to mention it packs an insanely powerful Special Attack, too. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Fire, Ground (x4) * Resistances: Normal, Rock, Bug, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Flying (x0.25), Steel (x0.25) * Immunities: Poison * Neutralities: Water Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:Abandoned Articles